


Forgotten History

by AgentLin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Death Threats, F/M, Fear, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: The hybrid uprising changed the course of human history forever, and one day, the past will be forgotten. A few stories from before will remain, but many more will be lost.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Wooseok's Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of short one offs taking place in the same world.

Wooseok was young when things began to shift, but old enough to understand what was happening. He watched as war began to brew, then lived through it, and was now trying to survive in the aftermath. Humanity was no longer the top of the food chain, and not everyone handled that shift well. Many humans weren’t homeless by choice, but necessity, better than being some hybrids pet. That simple idea irritated Wooseok beyond belief.

One could say he hated hybrids, but he wasn’t dumb enough to be violent and fight them. The war already proved who would win. Things have settled down since then, no real need to be afraid of one another anymore, but also no good reason to interact. Hybrids were still rounding up humans, which is why the homeless ones on the streets needed to be careful, they never knew when Pet Control would find them.

Wooseok preferred the term nomad than homeless. He learned to survive on the streets, and had gotten used to dumpster diving for food. He traveled light, always on the move, knowing staying in one place for too long was dangerous. There was no real destination in mind, it was just about surviving, living life his own way, and not submitting to anyone. 

As darkness began to fill the sky, signalling night time, Wooseok began to find a place to sleep, going through the alleys. In order to avoid detection and surprises, it was always best to sleep somewhere away from civilization. He was walking through an alley when he suddenly tripped over something. His survival instincts immediately kicked in and he whipped back, ready to fight, except no one was there. Took him a moment to realize he tripped over someone’s leg.

His eyes finally landed on your shivering form. You sat against the wall, leaning on a dumpster, shaking cause of the cold night air. Given that you hadn’t noticed him, it was safe to say you were barely conscious, you certainly didn’t seem to be in good condition. Wooseok knew he should just ignore you, he was better off alone, but he knew guilt would gnaw at him if he left you there.

He slowly approached, getting a blanket from his backpack and wrapping it around you. Despite grabbing you, his touch didn’t wake you, so it was easy for him to pick you up in his arms and carry you elsewhere. He found a mostly destroyed house, leftover from the war surely, but it was put together enough to provide shelter for the night. Once he set you down somewhere safe he did a quick perimeter check and gathered supplies for a fire.

The warmth eventually gave you comfort, and strength to wake up. You were still groggy and weak, but your eyes slowly adjusted. You took in your surroundings with foggy lenses. The darkness was expected, but the fire wasn’t. You pulled the blanket around you closer, slightly moving towards the heat source until it finally dawned on you that you had no idea what was going on. When someone approached you curled up and moved away.

“Easy.” Wooseok put his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Who… who… what…”

“My name’s Wooseok, I’m human, like you, I just… found you by a dumpster… and I couldn’t leave you there.”

“Oh… tha… thanks…”

“Yeah, you must be hungry.”

“I’m… I’m okay…” Your stomach betrayed you in that moment. “I’m fine.”

Wooseok chuckled. “No offense, but you don’t look so good.”

Despite your initial statement you ate what Wooseok gave you, actually starving. He didn’t say more, letting you eat in peace while he tended to the fire.

“Thank you… I’ll… I’ll pay you back…”

“You don’t need to do that. I never got your name though.”

“Oh… it’s y/n.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah… thank you…”

“You don’t need to keep thanking me. I’m sure anyone would have helped you.”

“I got lucky you’re human.”

“I suppose so. Are you okay though? You’re not from the streets right?”

“No…”

“Were you a pet?”

“…”

“It’s okay, I won’t judge, I’m guessing things didn’t go so well if you ran away.”

“You can say that… I’ve just been running for a few days… trying to get as far as possible.”

“Well you need to slow down, you’re lucky you didn’t pass out in the middle of nowhere.”

“I just had to get away… so I can’t be found again… um… thanks again… I’ll leave you alone in the morning, promise.”

“You gonna be okay?”

“I’ll manage… what better way to learn to live on the streets than to just… jump right into it…”

“Y/n… I don’t think you’re cut out for this kinda life, and learning isn’t-”

“Then teach me.”

“What?”

“Just the basics. How to get food, find shelter… survive… please, and then I’ll go I swear.”

Wooseok stared at you, perplexed by your request. Then again what could he have expected when picking up a stray like you. Your clothes and delicate demeanor screamed runaway, the streets were your only option, your only good option, that you knew of. He picked you up, for whatever reason, he couldn’t just abandon you now.

“Yeah you wouldn’t make it on your own.”

“So… is that a yes?”

“Sure. Tomorrow we can start.”

“Thank you.”

“Yeah you’ve said that a lot.”

“Sorry…”

Wooseok wasn’t sure what he had agreed to, or how it would go, but it was a problem for the morning. He set down his sleeping bag, ultimately getting you into it, you definitely needed a good night’s sleep. Or at least better than whatever you were getting the last few days. He slept fine against the wall, wrapped in a blanket, keeping the fire going. When morning came he found that you were already awake, having packed up, keeping a small fire lit.

“You’re up early.”

“I’m a light sleeper… good thing for the streets right?”

“Yeah, always gotta be alert, so you’re doing good.”

“Thanks… so now what?”

“We move on, you should always keep moving.”

“I know that part.”

You two packed, and you offered to carry some stuff but Wooseok didn’t want to burden you. All you could do was follow him. You weren’t sure what to ask about in regards to street life. Although your stomach growling again certainly asked for you.

“Hungry?”

“A bit…”

“Well you’re not gonna like this part.”

“I didn’t think so.”

“There’s basically two ways to get food around here. Begging and dumpster diving. You could do begging, but certainly not me.”

“Begging?”

“Yeah, I know how it works so I can tell you how it goes, but I should show you dumpster diving, that’ll never fail you.”

Thinking about all the things he did to survive certainly put them into perspective. Rummaging around the trash for food wasn’t the best thing in the world, but it was necessary, and at least always provided. You stood off to the side as Wooseok climbed into a dumpster, looking around for food. He’d pop up occasionally to hand you things, and you could hear him munching on something in there.

“So… dumpster diving… is going through the trash.”

“Well not just any trash, best to find dumpsters in the back alley of restaurants, more variety in your options. Grocery stores and convenience stores are good too, tend to throw out expired stuff but that’s usually still good for a few days.”

“Yeah that makes sense.”

“Try not to be too loud or draw attention to yourself, maybe steak out a place, wait for the trash to be thrown out and then go, less likely to get caught. Now come on.” Wooseok hopped out. “Your turn.”

“Oh… but didn’t-”

“I meant try and find one.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve already looked through this dumpster, so lets see if what I’m saying is sticking.”

“Oh… okay…”

You walked down the alley, looking at the buildings that were around. Your eyes landed on a convenience store sign, it made you excited but then you remembered what it was that you had to do. You looked over at Wooseok who gave you a thumbs up and an encouraging gesture. You took a breath and climbed into the dumpster, immediately feeling like throwing up, but this was going to be your life now.

“What do you see?”

“Trash bags…”

“Yeah you usually have to open those up.”

“Right…”

It took a while before you actually found some cans, you double checked to make sure it was food and lined it up along the top of the dumpster. Wooseok looked them over as well, checking the expiration date.

“Cans are good, although the struggle comes from not having a can opener, or something to open a can with in general.”

“So not good?”

“No, very good, just take note to find a way to open them.”

“Got it.”

“Let’s get you out of there.”

Wooseok helped you out, and the two of you went on your way. He had you follow him to the roof of a building, and there you sat to eat. He said being up high was a good hiding spot. From there lessons sorta just came about along the travels. You eventually got a backpack of your own, carrying the things you’ve gathered as well as some bedsheets. Days later you were certainly capable of going your own way, but you stayed.

✷

Wooseok watched you play with some kids while he remained under the shade of a tree. Even though you never said anything, it was a mutual feeling that you two had grown to like each other’s company, and would prefer to travel together. It was dangerous to travel in pairs but Wooseok threw that concern aside. Although as he watched he couldn’t help but notice how happy you were. You wouldn’t say anything but despite your ability to survive now you missed being a pet, a much simpler life than what you had now.

You eventually collapsed to the ground with the kids, catching your breath. It had been so long since you got to play like that. The mother called over her kids and they both pet you before going. You stayed where you were, basking in the sun with a smile until a shadow covered you in darkness, you looked up at Wooseok, a smile still present.

“Hi.”

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good. Although we should get going before they call Pet Control or something.”

“Right.”

You got up and dusted off your clothes, taking your bag from Wooseok and following him out of the park. Survival wasn’t just about finding food and shelter, but avoiding certain hybrids in the form of Pet Control. Those hybrids were the ones who were responsible for collecting stray humans off the streets. Wooseok told you about them a long time ago although you didn’t know where they took humans. The mystery was enough to get the message across, you didn’t want to find out.

As night drew closer you began to look for shelter. Most of the time it was an abandoned building, and it was rare to not find other homeless humans already squatting there. At first you were pretty unwelcomed anywhere, you were too clean and domesticated to be on the streets. Wooseok would have to vouch for you back then too, that you weren’t going to rat them out or something.

Now you fit the homeless profile, pale, thin, filthy, probably in need of a bath, no more questions, just a curious glance. Tonight was another abandoned building, a few barrel fires here and there. You found a corner near a fire to keep warm for the night, Wooseok giving you something to eat, and then you settled down to sleep. Wooseok was a light sleeper, and always wanted to be ready to move, so he usually sleeps propped up against a wall, and you’d curl up in his arms, his hand running through your hair or rubbing your back.

Wooseok eventually found out that you weren’t a light sleeper by choice, he should have realized sooner. You had been used to sleeping in a bed, probably curled up in your owner’s arms, so now sleeping alone was difficult. Of course he noticed cause the lack of good sleep was weighing on you. He didn’t ask, but merely suggested you sleep closer to him, to preserve heat. The next morning there was no doubt you had actually slept thanks to him. From there you slowly inched closer until he was fine with having you sleep in his arms.

As you drifted off Wooseok stayed up, watching the others, making sure the place was mostly safe. He had gotten into the habit of not sleeping until he was sure you were out, wanting you to get some sleep before he joined you. When morning came you were still snuggled against him. He knew that if you could, you’d sleep well into the afternoon, and he wished he could let you, but like he said when you first met, it was important to always keep moving. He pet your head gently, seeing how you whined and snuggled closer to him.

“Hm… is it morning already?”

“Yeah.”

“Five more minutes…”

“Okay, but can you let me go?”

“No…”

“Y/n, I gotta piss.”

“Gross.”

You rolled off him enough to let him get up. He tucked you back into the sleeping bag, just enough to keep some of the heat from escaping. You felt like you were drifting back to sleep, even though you knew you shouldn’t but then someone got your attention.

“So, are you two a thing?”

“What?” You sat up, another human sitting by the fire near you. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yeah, or did I hallucinate that guy you were cuddling?”

“Oh… no, no we’re not a thing. We just travel together.”

“That’s stupid.”

“What?”

“It’s dangerous to travel with someone, more likely to get caught by Pet Control and taken to rehab.”

“Rehab?”

“A rehabilitation center… have you never heard of one?”

“No… what is it?”

“Well the name says it, they take us there and clean us up before sending us to some adoption center.”

“Adoption… I could be adopted again?”

“Don’t fuck with her like that.” Wooseok returned, having heard the last bit of the convo. “Those places aren’t what you think.”

“And how would you know.” The other snapped. “Been there before?”

“I have actually, and I barely escaped. Sure, they give you shelter, food, clean clothes, and a bed, but when the exams start, you’re fucked. They say it’s for your health, but that’s not the whole truth, they’re really checking to see if you’re worth it.”

“Worth it?” You wondered. “Worth what?”

“Worth keeping. If you’re well behaved, not sick, heck, if you’re actually cute, they’ll send you to an adoption center.”

“And… and if you’re not?”

“They’ll quietly get rid of you, and trust me, no one ever really gets the chance for adoption.”

“Oh…”

Wooseok felt a bit guilty over being so straight forward. He hadn’t just overheard your conversation, he had heard the hope in your voice over the possibility of being adopted again. Now he had just crushed that dream. He wasn’t lying, but maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh with his words. You ate something and then packed up, ready to go before him, which was rare. It was a bit cloudy that day, which meant less concern over sunburn. Guilt kept gnawing on Wooseok the longer you stayed quiet, you were usually so chatty and energetic, and he knew why there was a change today.

“I’m sorry…” You mumbled. “About before…”

“Huh?”

“I didn’t mean for you to share something so… personal and… bad… but I appreciate the honesty… you know before I got some delusion stuck in my head…”

“I shouldn’t have been so harsh though.”

“How else would your point stick. I think… I think it’s only fair I tell you something too…”

“You don’t-”

“My last owner tried to kill me.”

“What!”

Wooseok stopped in his tracks, whipping around to look at you. He couldn’t believe what had just come out of your mouth.

“I just… heard them talking one night… they said I was useless… and they should just kill me… so I ran… and I kept running just so I could get as far away as possible… even if it killed me…”

“Y/n…”

“Everything was good… they raised me so I don’t understand… but I couldn’t stay…”

You were on the brink of tears, saying this out loud just made you relive that night, reminded you of the fear. Wooseok pulled you into his arms without a word, rubbing your back and whispering words of comfort. That was in the past, you were safe from them now.

“I sound pathetic don’t I…”

“No, don’t say that. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Thanks for helping me…”

“Of course.”

It hurt to hear that, Wooseok knew first hand how sweet you were, so for your owner to threaten you like that, they must have been evil. Knowing that definitely made him more protective of you, and he wanted to make life as good as possible. Although, as much as he wanted that he knew things never worked out the way you wanted them too. Every now and then you wouldn’t get so lucky when finding shelter. This was one of those nights, and it seemed that you’d be sleeping under a bridge.

“I’ll start a fire.” You offered. “Be right back.”

“Don’t go too far.”

“I won’t.”

Wooseok found a good place to set down the sleeping bag, finding some rocks for the fire as well. Thankfully it wasn’t such a cold night, but a fire was always important. When he heard footsteps he figured you were back, but he was wrong.

“We got a squatter here.”

Three feline type hybrids approached Wooseok, and they screamed trouble. It would be smart to just run, but he was afraid he wouldn’t find you, and you’d come back here and find them. He stayed quiet, but he knew he couldn’t ignore them.

“You know beating you humans a couple years ago was great, but seeing you around like this, it’s fucken annoying.”

“Well, we could do something about it.”

“I like the way you think.”

Wooseok got up, nearly as big as them, but of course that didn’t intimidate them, they knew they could kick his ass. He wouldn’t go down without a fight, but he wouldn’t last long. He got a few hits in and then all too quickly wound up on the floor. Not all hybrids were bad, but some were absolute assholes.

“Wooseok I-”

Everyone froze when you came back, and through busted eyes Wooseok could see your fear and panic. One of the hybrids hissed, and he could tell they were going to make a move towards you. He grabbed their tail and yanked on it hard, pulling out his knife and digging it into their back. With one of them seriously injured they ran off, then you dropped everything and ran to his side, tears in your eyes.

“Wooseok! No, no, what can I do? How can I help?”

“Don’t cry…”

“Wooseok…”

“I need you…”

“Yes, yes, whatever you need. I can cauterize the wounds and-”

“No… no I need you… to get help…”

“What?”

“Go… find some hybrids… get help…”

“But… but they’ll call Pet Control and… and…”

“It’s okay.”

“You hate that place.”

“I know… but they’ll fix me up…”

“But-”

“Then when I’m better… we’ll find a way out…”

“Wooseok…”

“Please, go…”

“I… okay, okay… just… just don’t die.”

“Promise…”

You didn’t want to go, Wooseok could tell, but he gave your hand a squeeze and sent you on your way. He felt himself going under but he kept himself awake, not wanting to scare you if you came back and he was passed out. It felt like forever before he vaguely saw you again. You were crying, mumbling, but he couldn’t make any of it out. He saw some hybrids around, definitely concerned, some on their phone. He’d be okay, but he was glad you would be too. He gave you a delusional smile before passing out.

✷

Wooseok woke in a white room. He didn’t need to question where he was, he knew. His body ached but he didn’t feel like he was dying, so that was a good thing. As he sat up he saw a doctor walk in. The round ears and lack of a visible tail suggested they were a bear type, but that wasn’t his main concern.

“Where is she?”

“Pardon?”

“The girl I came in with… where is she?”

“Ah, that one, she’s currently in the rec room with the others.”

“She’s okay?”

“Yes, she was alright besides some malnourishment, but that’s expected from strays. Your injuries weren’t too severe, so in a week or two you’ll be just fine.”

“Can I see her?”

“You still need to rest, perhaps tomorrow.”

“Fine… please tell her I’m okay.”

“Of course.”

It was somewhat uneasy to be back in a rehab center. Although since the doctor didn’t mention his previous stay, it seemed the places didn’t share records. Even though he was still injured he was more worried about you, hoping you were doing well, and not causing trouble. It was the next day that he got to leave the room, apparently he had been out for nearly two days, so you were probably worried too. When he got to the rec room you spotted him and ran over to hug him. He groaned in pain but was happy to see you nonetheless.

“Sorry, I’ve just been so worried. I thought… I thought…”

“Sh, I’m okay, I will be, thank you.”

“You’re on your feet, so that’s good. When you’re better we can start-”

“No.”

“What?”

“It’s gonna take a while for me to get better, I’m not so sure you have that kinda time.”

“I don’t-”

“You can get adopted. You’ve had a home before, and this is your chance. It’s better than the streets and you know it.”

“What… what are you saying?”

“Behave yourself.” 

“I can’t just-”

“You’re better off without me, I’ve just been holding you back and-”

“Shut up!” Your yell drew attention. “How can you just say that! I thought-”

“I’m not letting you die because of me. Stop being stupid and get-”

“Fuck you!”

You shoved Wooseok back, and the impact wasn’t good for his injuries. He landed on his back, and screamed in pain. It drew the attention of the nurses, they helped him up, and he saw others dragging you away. He wanted to say something, so you wouldn’t get hurt, but his injuries were flaring up and he couldn’t focus. Once it all settled down he was back in the infirmary, recovering. The same doctor from before came by to tell him he was alright.

“Perhaps it was too soon for social interaction. My apologies.”

“Where’s y/n?”

“Her behaviour wasn’t appropriate and she’ll be-”

“Please.” Wooseok grabbed the doctor’s arm. “Don’t throw her away…”

“Pardon?”

“She’s not a bad kid… she’s a runaway…”

“A runaway?”

“Yeah… she grew up a pet but her last owner tried to kill her, she had no choice but to run. She wants to be adopted again, I know she misses having a home… she lashed out at me because of me… please… I can talk to her… she’s a good kid.”

“I see, thank you for the information. I can arrange a more private meeting, but not until your better.”

“And when would that be?”

“A few days.”

“Okay… just… take care of her.”

“Of course.”

✷

Waiting was agony, but it was his own hell. The last time he was in a rehab center, he was nothing but trouble, of course he wouldn’t be wanted, he didn’t want to be adopted, but you, he knew you’d get a home in a heartbeat. When he first met you, he should have dropped you off at one of these places, but he didn’t. He’d certainly never admit it, but he had been pretty lonely before and he didn’t want to be alone again. It was selfish, considering all the shit he put your through just for the sake of company.

Once he was good enough to see you, he wasn’t surprised as to where he was taken. Trouble makers were always isolated in the observation ward. Given that you were still there despite the days told him you were still misbehaving. It was his fault, so he’d accept blame, although he had no idea how this conversation would go. He was allowed to enter your room, you didn’t even turn to look at him, just continued lying in bed. He didn’t know where to start, but it was probably best to just get out of the way what was really bothering him.

“I’m sorry…”

“…”

“What I said before… I knew… I knew you wanted to be adopted again… and I want you to have a proper home again. You’re not cut out for the streets y/n and you shouldn’t be wasting your chance to get adopted because-”

“You were my home!” You cried out. “You were my family… you’re everything I have left but… you threw me away… just like my first owner… and I thought… if you both didn’t want me… then no one would… so what’s the point…”

“You’re better off without me.”

“And who are you to make that call?”

“I-”

The conversation was cut short as the door opened, someone unfamiliar, someone who was clearly not an employee busted in. Wooseok heard the commotion outside the room, but this stranger made a run for you. All it took was a glance and Wooseok saw you tense up, saw how afraid you were. He didn’t need to know before he grabbed the hybrid’s tail and pulled them back. A roar escaped their lips and then they were growling at him. You screamed in fear and hid under your bed sheets.

“Let me go asshole!”

“Don’t touch her!”

“She’s my pet! I am here to take her back!”

“Mr. Lee, this isn’t an adoption center.” A doctor said. “You can’t come into these places-”

“You called her owner!” Wooseok snapped. “After I told you this guy tried to kill y/n!”

“What! I would never hurt her! This is nonsense! She’s my pet and I have the adoption papers to prove it!”

“She’s not going back with you.”

“I told you to let me go.”

While they had been arguing a nurse had checked on you, and Wooseok could see that you were shaking in fear, quietly sobbing. He wanted to comfort you, but he also needed to keep this asshole from you. They roared at him again, and that’s when the others in the room separated them and dragged them out.

“She’s mine!”

“Sir, I don’t even understand how you knew she was here.”

“That’s none of your business. I am taking her home.”

“I’m afraid we cannot allow you to do that.”

“She’s mine! You can’t-”

“We received information that suggests abuse from you.”

“I did not try to kill her, I would never hurt her!”

“I understand that you feel that way, but given how y/n reacted to your presence, not everything is what it seems. We have to investigate the situation before we even consider releasing her back into your custody.”

“This is bullshit!”

“It is procedure to ensure her safety, you must understand that.”

“Fine, start your investigation, I did not hurt her and you’ll soon figure that out. I’ll leave my number at the front desk.”

“Thank you for your cooperation.”

“Yeah.”

Wooseok was growled at one last time before the hybrid left. Everyone seemed relieved that the situation didn’t escalate but Wooseok was still worried about you, now more than before.

“You can’t possibly let her go back with him.”

“We have to investigate first, then the decision is up to her. Since you’re here, I suppose we can start with a proper interview over the situation. If you’ll please follow me.”

Wooseok cooperated, telling them everything he knew, everything you had told him, pleading with the doctors not to let you go back with that hybrid.

“Who is he anyway?”

“Y/n’s owner? His name is Hui, he was a general in the war, and he has yet to properly retire.”

“Oh…”

“Thank you for your cooperation. Although while we’re investigating you cannot see y/n.”

“What!”

“We cannot trust you won’t influence her in some way. When the investigation concludes we’ll let you know.”

✷

Sleep didn’t come easy, so Wooseok would spend most nights awake, waiting for morning, wanting the days to pass by faster, just so he could make sure you were alright. He had no idea what was going on with the investigation, and it was driving him crazy. Although when it was finally over he wasn’t sure how to feel.

“What!?”

“It seems the threat was a misunderstanding. Hui and his associates were not speaking about y/n, she just happened to overhear and made an assumption.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I understand you are not happy with these results but it is the truth.”

“She can’t go back to him!”

“And she won’t have to. The situation will be explained to her, and if she chooses to return she can, if not, she can stay here.”

“Good. She’ll make the right choice. Can I see her?”

“Later. Right now someone wants to speak with you.”

“Who?”

The doctor didn’t answer and just left the room. Wooseok waited impatiently for a while and when the door opened he glared.

“Get the fuck out.”

“I understand we got off on the wrong foot.” Hui explained. “I’d like to start over.”

“Fuck you.”

“I didn’t hurt y/n, I would never do that to her. I raised her.”

“That doesn’t mean shit.”

“Perhaps. I’ve been worried about her for weeks, looking all over for her, I was afraid she had gotten herself into trouble, or injured. I’d like to thank you for looking after her all this time.”

“Is that it? I don’t want your thanks, I want you to leave her alone.”

“What I want is your help.”

“What?”

“I was informed of y/n’s situation when she arrived. I heard you fucked up.”

“Excuse me?”

“She’s not happy with you, she’s not happy with me either.”

“Your point?”

“I want to adopt you.”

“What!”

“You were there for her, she feels safe with you, and I want her to come home. She won’t be scared if you’re there too, and you can also fix your own mistake.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not, in fact all I’m asking is for you to come with and stick around until she’s comfortable again, then you can leave if you really want to. I’m giving you a free pass outta here.”

“And you just want her back?”

“That’s it, yes, you know she’s not cut out for the streets, you know where she’s supposed to be. I know it’s her choice whether or not she comes home with me, but I would like your help.”

“I was told she misheard you talking, what was the conversation actually about?”

“I was speaking with my brother about one of my subordinates. He was very vocal about her uselessness, and joking about killing her. We’ve never hurt y/n, and we never will. I am asking you to do what’s best for her.”

“How do I know you’re not lying.”

“I suppose you don’t, but you could always come with and then try to run away with her again. It’s up to you.”

“…”

“Of course you don’t have-”

“Fine. When do we leave?”

“Whenever y/n wants, so you should talk to her.”

Wooseok was left to dwell on his own thoughts before he was escorted to your room. When he entered you ran towards him and hugged him tight. He smiled and pet your head.

“I missed you.”

“Me too.” You pulled away. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt again did you?”

“No, no, I’m just fine. What about you? Surely you talked about things… that didn’t-”

“I know… but the doctor said… it was all a misunderstanding… and I don’t know… I don’t know…”

“It’s okay. I talked to him and he seemed-”

“You talked to Hui?”

“Yes… he wants to adopt me.”

“He does? Wa… why?”

“So we’d go home together. He really misses you.”

“You believe him…”

“Do you? If you don’t want to go back you don’t have to, but it was your home.”

“I’m scared…”

“I’m here, I’m here for you.”

Despite the residual fear, you ultimately choose to go home. Wooseok stayed close to you, still processing the fact he was adopted, even if he had the option to run away if he wanted to. When you got to the house you seemed nervous and held Wooseok’s hand tightly. That’s when Wooseok realized just how big the house was, and just how many others lived there. They all seemed polite and didn’t overwhelm you, just greeted you and showed happiness over your return. As a refresher Hui gave you a tour of the house, and Wooseok got to see it all too.

He would be staying in the guest room, but he spent most of the day in your room. You looked over everything and he watched as you settled back in. This was where you were supposed to be, but he wasn’t so sure the same could be said for him. The food was great though, he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a delicious meal. When night came he felt a bit awkward in bed, given how insanely comfortable it was. He didn’t feel like sleeping but he had no choice when you knocked on the door.

“Wooseok…”

“Hm? Are you okay?”

“I can’t… I can’t sleep… can I… can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure, come on.”

Wooseok got in bed and you joined him, snuggling up against him, melting into him and soon drifting off to sleep. He still felt the need to be alert, even if he could theoretically relax now. Eventually he fell asleep, and like most of the time, he woke first. You on the other hand were deep in slumber. He was about to wake you until he remembered there was nowhere else for you to go, you could finally sleep in, and you absolutely did. He was gently running a hand through your hair when there was a knock at the door.

“Good morning.”

“Sh.”

Hui poked his head in, breakfast tray in hand. Wooseok gestured for him to be quiet, pointing out how you were still asleep. Hui quietly made his way over and set the tray down on the chest at the foot of the bed.

“When I didn’t find her in her room I figured she’d be here.”

“You did?”

“She can’t sleep alone, probably my fault. When she was little I’d always have her sleep with me, it must have become a habit for her since even when she was much older she still couldn’t sleep alone.”

“But she has her own room, with a bed.”

“Sometimes I’d sleep there with her, but her room is mostly for her things and playtime, it’s big after all.”

You groaned, cuddling up to Wooseok before slowly opening your eyes, you were happy to see him, but when you noticed Hui you got a bit shy.

“Hi…”

“Good morning, I made breakfast.” He set the tray down on the bed. “I’ll go so you can enjoy in peace.”

You just nodded shyly, waiting until Hui was gone before even looking at the food. It smelled delicious, and there was enough for too. Wooseok never had breakfast in bed before.

“It looks good.”

“Hui’s a great cook… he made my favorite…”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Still a bit tired, but I’ll be okay.”

“Why don’t you go back to sleep after breakfast?”

“Will you stay?”

“Sure, I’m afraid I’d get lost in this house alone.”

After eating, Wooseok set down the empty tray outside the room, then got back into bed with you. He wasn’t really tired so he just stayed up, finding a remote and channel surfing. He kept the volume low, but was interested nonetheless. He didn’t have much memory of what TV was like before, but things definitely felt different. When he had a chance he snuck out of bed, looking out the window.

The backyard garden was huge, but then again, the entire estate was. Definitely a house a former general would have. They were somewhat far from anyone else, so if he wanted to leave he wouldn’t have to worry about being seen. He eventually got back in bed with you, not wanting you to wake alone and get worried. He managed to take a nap before waking up and seeing that you were awake.

“Hi.”

“Hey, sleep well?”

“Yeah… it’s been so long…”

“I’m glad you’re well rested, you look very peaceful sleeping.”

You giggled. “Sorry for keeping you in bed all day.”

“It’s okay. Are you hungry?”

“A bit.”

“I’m sure you can get some snacks.”

“Yeah, let’s go to the kitchen.”

You dragged Wooseok out of the room, somewhat sneaking around to get to the kitchen. Even though it’s been a while since you’ve been home, you seemed to remember everything well. You went through the snack cupboard and picked out some things and offered him some too. In order to better enjoy them you took Wooseok outside to the garden.

“Are you okay?” Wooseok suddenly asked. “Being back here I mean.”

“Oh… I think so, it feels like home, it is home, but it’s still a bit scary.”

“Hui hasn’t been around much.”

“I know he’s giving me my space…”

“Do you miss him?”

“Yeah… I grew up with him… I’m worried he’s mad at me.”

“Why would he be mad?”

“Cause I ran away…”

“You were scared, you thought he was going to hurt you, he wouldn’t be mad at you for that.”

“I guess.”

“He must miss you too.”

“I just need time.”

“Of course, he understands that, take all the time you need.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You never wanted to be a pet… but you’re here… are you gonna runaway? Are we?”

“I don’t know if this life is for me… but it’s for you, so you need to stay.”

“I can survive on the streets.”

“But wouldn’t you rather be here with good food and a bed?”

“I’d rather be with you.” You hid your blush. “Would you tell me if you left?”

“Of course.”

While you gave Wooseok a more detailed tour of the house you bumped into Hui coming out of his office. You smiled shyly and looked down at the floor.

“Having fun?”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll make your favorite for dinner. You want it in your room or the dining hall?”

“Ah… my room… please…”

“Of course. You remember dinner time?”

“Yes…”

“Then make sure you don’t let the food go cold.”

“I won’t.”

“Good girl.”

You couldn’t help yourself and ran after Hui, hugging him, and then the tears started to fall. You were mumbling apologies, sorry for worrying him, for running away. Hui just hugged you, rubbing your back and telling you it was alright. Wooseok slowly backed away, not wanting to interrupt. Hours later Hui found him star gazing outside, and brought a picnic basket as well.

“You missed dinner.”

“Didn’t want to intrude.”

“Still, you should eat.”

“Thanks. Is y/n okay?”

“Tired herself with tears and apologies, she’s asleep in my bed right now, but I had to come check on you.”

“Why?”

“Legally speaking, you are my responsibility.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“I know. Just give it a few more days, then you can take what you need from the house and be on your way.”

“You’re really just gonna let me go like that?”

“You’re here for y/n, not me. I know things have changed but if you wanna be out on the streets, free as you’d say, I won’t stop you.”

“Then why have y/n? Why not set her free?”

“Well, I don’t know if there’s any truth to what I’m about to say, but I don’t think all humans are meant to live on the streets. I had y/n since she was a kid, a friend told me raising a human was wonderful, and they were right. You guys deserve a loving home too, but if that’s not what you want, I won’t hold you here.”

“But your kind has Pet Control and rehabilitation centers.”

“Yes, find those who want homes and-”

“Get rid of the rest?”

“No. I do believe there’s a place for you humas to live on your own without fear of us getting involved in your lives any more than we already have.”

“Seriously?”

“Like I said, I’m not gonna hold you here, and many of my kind agree with that statement.”

“That sounds fake as hell.”

“We’re not in war anymore, we’re not killing each other.”

“You do know I went to a rehab center injured right?”

“We’re not all at each other’s throats anymore, better?”

“I guess.”

“If you are going to leave though, just make sure you leave on good terms with y/n. She’ll miss you either way, but I don’t want her heart broken. Get some sleep.”

Out of habit Hui pet Wooseok before leaving. The boy on the other hand stood frozen for a while, confused on the matter, but then finished eating in peace. He left the basket by the kitchen and went to his room, laying in bed and contemplating his options. As the days went by he could see how happy you were at home, and how much you belonged there. He didn’t need much more to make up his mind. Bit by bit he’d pack his bag, going through the kitchen and around the house to see what he could take that he would need.

“Wooseok?”

“Hm?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sure, is the big cat not cuddly enough?”

“I just miss you.”

Falling asleep wasn’t as hard as it once was for Wooseok, a comfy bed and a roof over his head certainly eased his anxiety, and with you in his arms, it was kinda perfect. He woke after a few hours, staring out the window at the night sky. You rolled over in his arms, mumbling in your sleep, somewhat awake too.

“Don’t go… please…”

“...”

“You don’t have to worry… about food… or shelter… here… it’s safer too…”

“I know.”

“Stay… stay with me…”

You fell asleep, probably not going to remember what you had just said in the morning. Wooseok pondered over your words for a bit, you had a point, a good one, but doubt always lingered. He had packed after all and eventually he decided to go. He made sure it was late at night, when you’d be asleep with Hui. He quietly made his way through the trees around the estate, but after awhile he stopped. He looked up at the sky, the moon illuminating the night.

Being alone felt different now, it felt worse. He could feel that something was missing, and that something was you. The reason that house didn’t feel like home was because he didn’t let it, he felt more like he was intruding on your life. Yet you were the one who was asking him to stay, and if it hadn’t been for you he’d never give anyone a chance. Living on the streets would end in death, he knew that in his bones, but with you, a much better life awaited.

Wooseok made his way back to the house, going to the kitchen and unpacking his rations. He made his way to his room, finding you sleeping alone in his bed, soft sobs escaping your lips. He put his bag down and gently woke you. It took a second to see him through the tears but then you hugged him tight. He rocked you in his arms before sitting in bed and holding you in his laps. You cried for a bit longer before you calmed down, your hold on Wooseok still tight, afraid to let him go and lose him.

“You said… you said you’d tell me if you left.”

“You would have wanted to come with.”

“But… but you came back…”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean… you’ll stay…”

“This is your home but… you feel like home to me.”

“You’re my home too.”

“Thank you… for being in my life. I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“I’m glad I met you, probably wouldn’t have made it on my own.”

“Definitely not.”

“You’re so mean.”

Wooseok chuckled. “You should sleep.”

“Only if you do.”

“I will.”

“And in the morning we can do so much!”

“Alright, I can get behind that.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Wonho Making History

It didn’t start as a war, and no one wanted it to be one. They just wanted rights, but it wasn’t long before it became clear that they’d have to fight for it. Wonho didn’t want to fight, but he wasn’t going to submit either. He ended up on the front lines, quickly rising the ranks, understanding what the goal was, and that they weren’t slaughtering the enemy. For two years the fighting went on until the humans surrendered. It was obvious they weren’t going to win, and there was no point in keeping up the fight. Although even with the end, and the world changing, there were still small resistant groups.

There were rumors of places where humans were gathered in secret, hiding and waiting for their chance to strike. The big fight, the war, was over, but they hadn’t truly won. Many retired but Wonho knew there was still fighting to do. The humans that were hiding out where the new problem, best to round them up and keep them under supervision. So that meant following every lead, and investigating all kinds of isolated buildings.

Wonho was traveling with a small group, creeping up on this building. The intel said it was a laboratory so they needed to be cautious with their ammo once they got inside. When they were close enough to see the building they came to a stop, using binoculars to see. The place seemed quiet, even looked abandoned, but they couldn’t make any assumptions. Just as they were about to move in, they noticed a child walk up to a hill and plop down with some toys, playing. They each shared a look, wondering how to proceed.

The rumors were true, there were some humans around, but given the child, they had to rethink their entrance. Other children could be around so they couldn’t go with the usual hostile approach. They called for back up, and requested non-lethal assistance specifically. Now the problem was the kid itself. They needed to approach cautiously, cause if it ran off screaming, surely the others would be alerted, and they wanted to avoid confrontation. Wonho ultimately volunteered to make the first move, putting his weapon down, and doing his best to appear as friendly as possible.

The kid didn’t notice him until they were towering over them. When they looked up they squinted a bit, trying to make out the shadow man’s face. Suddenly their eyes light up and they jump to their feet, actually startling Wonho back a few steps. He had to quickly signal to his team that he was alright and to stay put. The kid ran up and made grabby hands at them, pointing at his ears. Eventually Wonho understood and carefully picked them up, laughing a bit as they began to tug on his ear.

“So fluffy!”

“Yeah… they’re soft and fluffy.”

“So cool… do you have a tail?”

“Yup, it’s just as fluffy.”

“What are you? A dog?”

“Kinda.”

“Your nose must be really good! Oh… am I being too loud?”

“You’re just fine. And what are you doing out here all by yourself? Don’t you have other kids to play with?”

“No… it’s a bunch of adults and they’re always busy, so I snuck out to play. Will you play with me?”

“Sure, I-”

“Put the kid down.”

A human was suddenly a few feet in front of him, gun in hand, aiming at him, and by proxy, the kid too.

“I don’t want any trouble… just put the gun-”

“Put the kid down!”

The child looked back to see the gun and immediately got scared, hiding in Wonho’s shirt, shaking a bit. Wonho tried to comply but the kid wouldn’t let go, just screamed and asked him not to put them down. It was creating more tension, but Wonho didn’t want the kid to be anymore scared than they already were.

“I said-”

“It doesn’t have to be like this. Please, they’re scared, if you just-”

“I told you!”

As the human began to take aim, a shot rang out. The human collapsed, having been shot, and then the rest of Wonho’s team ran up, followed by reinforcements. Going in quietly was no longer an option. The child was still sobbing, and he knew this was no place for them. He held them close and retreated to a safe location, trying to sooth them. No one bothered him for the time being, he just hoped everything else was going well.

The kid eventually calmed down, the crying having exhausted them to the point of falling asleep. He didn’t really have anywhere to put them down, so he kept them in his arms. His team eventually made it back, no one seemed badly injured besides minor hits, but it seemed that everything went well. When the transport for the humans came, Wonho put down the kid, making sure they stayed asleep, and were secured. He thought that’d be the end of it, but it wasn’t, far from it in fact.

✷

“Wonho, they need you.”

“Huh?”

Once back at base Wonho was with his team, debriefing, when another came in and demanded his attention. He excused himself and followed them. He wasn’t sure where he was going until he got to the containment area, and was led into a room. His ears were immediately filled with the sound of a crying child, and then he saw the same kid from before. When the little one noticed him, they got up and ran over, hugging his leg. He glanced at the other.

“They were upset when they woke up and you weren’t there. We couldn’t get them to quiet down, they said they wanted the nice dog…”

“And that was me?”

“Others reported you approached the child beforehand. Do you think you can handle them?”

“I guess, what about the others?”

“Humans? Being processed, but the kid can’t be in this state.”

“Understood.”

The crying had turned to soft sobbing, the kid still holding on tight. Wonho smiled and picked them up, sitting down on the floor, putting them in his lap. They immediately started touching his ears again, and he moved them around a bit, making them laugh.

“Why were you crying?”

“Everything was scary…”

“You don’t have to be scared.”

“Not when you’re here.”

Wonho chuckled. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Y/n…”

“It’s nice to meet you. Don’t you want to see your parents?”

“… they’re not here anymore…”

“But… that place you were at?”

“They called it hide… we just hide there, but I didn’t know anybody…”

“Oh… I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay, better now too.”

“Yeah, you’re safe here. You’ll be okay.”

“What… what happens?”

“Well… you’ll be placed somewhere safe, with other kids and adults. You can play with them.”

“But… what about you?”

“Me? I got other things to do.”

“No! Don’t go… please…”

“Okay, I’ll stay for now.”

There were a few toys, so Wonho stayed to play for a while, and when it was time for processing he went with. You were a little scared, but with Wonho around you knew everything would be okay. He stayed with you all day until you fell asleep, but he had a suspicion things wouldn’t be so quiet in the morning. He may be a front line fighter, but he still had someone to report to. This idea was a bit crazy, but he felt it would help.

“Sir.”

“Hm?”

“I would like to request the child be put in my custody.”

“What?!”

“Temporarily.”

“Why? What’s the point?”

“She’s having trouble adjusting, and seems to remain calm in my presence. She’s scared to be alone. I ask that she be put in my care for a while as she adjusts.”

“What you’re saying is outrageous and insane. I suppose you’re requesting to take them off the premises? To your home I presume?”

“Yes, sir.”

“How long do you intend to keep them for?”

“A few months should be enough.”

“You realize you’re asking to keep this kid as a pet?”

“I understand.”

“That’s a very strange request… I’ll have the paperwork done tomorrow morning, and I’ll prepare your dispatch papers.”

“Thank you, sir.”

✷

You woke up in the same place as before. You pulled the blanket close and curled up, not liking the quiet or solitude. You were about to start sobbing when the door opened and you shot up. Seeing Wonho helped you relax and you ran over to him. He quickly scooped you up in his arms, bringing a smile to your face.

“Good morning.”

“Hi.”

“I was wondering, if you’d like to come with me?”

“With you? Where?”

“To my home.”

“Your dog house!”

“It’s a normal house.” Wonho giggled. “But yes, would that be okay?”

“I’d love to see your house!”

“Alright. Do you want to take the toys?”

“Oh, yeah!”

He put you down and you grabbed the little bunny plush you had. He picked you back up, easier to prevent you from running around the base. There wasn’t much to see on the way out, and Wonho sat you down in the back of a car. He wasn’t driving, and you couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. You didn’t really know where you were going, or what to expect. You knew things were different, bad things happened, but you just wanted to be okay.

Wonho gave you a granola bar to eat for the trip, promising to cook something tasty when you got home. You stared out the window on the trip. It was mostly trees and blue skies until you came into a town. You couldn’t help but hide a bit, your eyes barely visible as you looked out on the streets. Everyone you saw were hybrids, tails and ears, fur, stripes and spots, no one really looked like you. That made all the bad things more apparent.

When the car pulled up to a house Wonho got out. He got his things out of the back and then got you. The house was pretty big, bigger than the one you used to live in. You stuck close to Wonho. The neighboring houses were a ways away, but you were still a bit scared to be seen. Wonho picked you up, and you hid your face until you were inside. He put you down and you immediately started walking around, soon realizing you two were alone in the house.

“No one else is here…”

“Yup. I live alone for the most part.”

“In such a big place?”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t been home much.”

“Why?”

“Busy.”

“Oh…”

“Come on, let me show you to your room.”

“I get my own room?”

“Yes, of course.”

Wonho led you upstairs. He had a few guest rooms in his home that he had never used, so it was easy to make the one closest to him yours. When he opened the door you looked around with wide eyes. The room was pretty big, and plain, but it was yours so that excited you the most. You ran over and jumped up on the big bed, laughing and bouncing on it.

“This is mine?”

“Yup.”

“It’s so big!”

“Is that good?”

“It’s awesome! Where’s your room?”

“Next door.”

“I wanna see.”

You got off the bed and went out into the hall, looking for the next room. Wonho let you try to find it yourself and gave you a thumbs up when you got the right door. You walked in eagerly, looking around. It was similar to yours, big and plain, which confused you a bit.

“This is your room?”

“Yes.”

“It looks like mine… I thought there’d be more stuff?”

“I’m not home much.”

“Oh… are you gonna leave me alone?”

“No, I’m on vacation, so it’ll be the two of us.”

“So we can play a lot! Is there a back yard!”

“Yes, I got a big yard and-” Your stomach growled. “I think we should get you some food first.”

Wonho picked you up and carried you down to the kitchen, setting you down on the counter. He said he was going to make some ramen, and grabbed what he needed. You quietly watched him cook, paying close attention. He had you sit at the table and brought over the food, helping you serve yourself.

“Is it good?”

“Yes, I haven’t had ramen in so long.”

“I can make it whenever you want.”

“Okay!”

He showed you around the house while the food went down before taking you out to the backyard. It was a wide open area with trees creating a fence. You started to run around, enjoying the sense of freedom. You wound up rolling around in the grass at some point, then laying there and taking in the sun. He watched you for a moment then realized your clothes were a bit stained. You had another set of clothes, but he made a note to go into town and get you some more clothes.

You had him chase you around for a while, which he got very into. He’d snatch you up and lift you up to the sky, spinning you around in circles as well. He couldn’t really remember the last time he had this much fun. As you lay atop him in the grass he nuzzled your face, whining happily. It was getting dark, and he wanted to make sure to give you a bath before bed. You were already a bit asleep, so he carried you up, gently waking you so he could help wash you up. You changed into your other set of clothes, having him tuck you in.

It was easy to fall back asleep, given you were already tired and now clean in some fresh clothes. You slept fine for a few hours, until you woke with a start, screaming from a bad dream. You stumbled out of bed, crying and running to Wonho’s room. He was quickly away when he heard your cries, sleepily sitting up in bed to find you climbing up and hugging him. He was confused but hugged you anyway, rocking you to the sides to calm you down.

“Wonho… you’re not hurt? Are you?”

“No, no, I’m okay. What’s wrong? Did you have a bad dream?”

“I thought… I thought you got hurt!”

“No, I promise I’m okay. I’m right here and I’m okay.”

“I don’t want you hurt…”

“I won’t be, I won’t. You want to stay with me tonight?”

“Can I…”

“Sure. Come on, get under the blankets.”

He pulled you into his arms, wiping away the tears. He nuzzled your face again, making you giggle, which he was glad to hear. You slowly drifted off to sleep, not having anymore problems for the night. In the morning he woke before you, but remained quiet and still so as not to wake you. Being like this, he could see just how tiny you really were. Eventually you stirred awake, although not fully there as you didn’t recognize Wonho for a few minutes.

“Let’s brush your teeth, today is going to be busy.”

“Busy?”

“Yeah, we got big plans.”

You weren’t really sure what he meant, and he didn’t elaborate much. You got ready and had breakfast, then headed out. You were quite excited to ride the front seat, getting to see the pretty trees. Although you got a bit nervous when you got to town, seeing all the other hybrids. You slumped down in your seat, causing Wonho to laugh.

“Are you okay?”

“Why… why are we here?”

“I need to get you some new clothes, and toys.”

“Oh… can I stay in the car?”

“Why? The clothes are for you, I want you to pick what you like.”

“Okay…”

Wonho was picking up on your nervousness but he felt that everything would be okay. He walked the streets with you in hand, looking for a clothing store. You kept your hand down, sticking close to him, too scared to look up. Wonho wasn’t really aware of the looks he was getting, walking into a small thrift store. The hybrid at the counter greeted him, the smile faltering when they noticed you.

“Excuse me, where do you have little kids clothes? Specifically without a tail design.”

“In the back.”

“Thank you.”

Wonho picked you up in that moment, despite your little protest and carried you to the back. He started grabbing clothes, holding it up to you and asking if you liked it. You were still nervous, but seeing how at ease he was, and that it felt like the two of you were alone in the store you could relax. You picked out some clothes, Wonho finding some toys for you as well. At the register you got shy again, trying to stay out of sight. As you walked out you felt like you could take a breath, that is before you were suddenly snatched up. You screamed at first, but quickly got quiet when you realized who was holding you.

“Ah, she’s so cute! She’s… human… where did you get her?”

“It’s complicated.”

You were trying not to be a problem, keeping quiet and trying to stop shaking. The hybrid put you down and you squirmed over to Wonho, hiding behind him.

“We’ll be going now.”

Wonho picked you up and headed to the car, not saying much. He turned the radio on and began the drive home. You didn’t know if you should say something, or if he was mad at you for misbehaving in some way, so you thought silence was best.

“Are you… scared of me?”

“What? No! I’m not scared of you! Why would-”

“So you’re scared of hybrids?”

“I… they don’t like me… that’s okay…”

“I asked if you’re scared of them. It’s okay to say yes, you’ve seen… bad things about them…”

“Humans did bad things too…”

“… it makes sense for you to be scared… a lot is changing, and you’re living with a hybrid.”

“Can… can everyone get along again?”

“I would like us too… but I don’t know where to start…”

✷

After that incident Wonho made sure to keep you at home where you felt safe and happy. You were growing up nicely, but the fact you were supposed to leave soon remained at the back of his mind. He liked having you around, a little ball of joy to remind him of the good things in life. Although he got a rude reminder one day when there was a knock at the door.

“Who’s that? Did you get something?”

“Um… well I’m not expecting anything.”

Wonho went to answer the door, and was greeted with two familiar faces, Shownu and Hyungwon.

“Hello.” Shownu greeted. “Been a while.”

“Good to see you, what brings you here?”

“You know why, may we come in?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

You had been hiding in another room, peeking down the hall to see what was going on. You got nervous seeing two other hybrids. When the door shut Wonho noticed you.

“Hey, I got some guests, so why don’t you play in your room?”

“Okay.”

Wonho watched you run off upstairs, and lead his guests to the dinning hall, offering them a drink. He knew what the visit was for, but he rather pretend he didn’t. As dinner approached Hyungwon offered to cook, leaving the two to talk some more.

“You should invite her down for dinner.”

“Yeah, she’s probably hungry. I’ll be down in a moment.”

You were playing by the window with your dolls when Wonho knocked. You hoped the guests were gone but he told you to come down for dinner, and you could tell it wouldn’t just be the two of you. This time you were properly introduced to the others, friends with Wonho, and you actually recognized them from that day.

“How has Wonho been treating you?” Shownu asked. “Surely he hasn’t been trouble.”

“No, he’s good.”

“I’m glad to hear, how have you been adjusting?”

“Okay…”

“That’s good.”

You didn’t talk much at dinner, just listened or tri d not to considering the things they talked about could be top secret. Since you were around Wonho wasn’t so on edge, and if he was calm so were you. His friends were easy to get along with and they were both nice, especially Hyungwon. Things were going well so it wasn’t obvious how late it got until you were dozing off in your chair.

“Excuse me for a moment.”

Wonho carried you up to your room and tucked you in. He stayed for a while, making sure you fell asleep. He liked having you around, and that was final. When he returned to the dining room he stood at Shownu’s side.

“What are you doing?”

“I’d like to put in a formal request…”

“For what?”

“To keep her.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes.”

“We came here to collect her. You asked to take her so she could adjust before being taken to a care center.”

“I know that, but I think it’s best she stays with me.”

“So you’re just gonna take care of her for the rest of her life? She’s gonna grow up and be a woman one day.”

“I understand what I am asking, and I stand by it.”

Shownu sighed. “You want her… to be your pet? Turn the tables?”

“I… I suppose that’s the best way to put it.”

“You really mean it.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay… I’ll see what I can do, but don’t get your hopes up.”

Wonho saw the two out, and waited for them to leave. The idea of keeping you had been on his mind for a while. At a care center you’d live out your life with other humans, basically in captivity. It wasn’t a bad life, but he wanted to look after you and watch you grow. He didn’t really sleep that night, spending it in his study and trying to figure out how to convince the higher ups to let him keep you. Telling his direct superior, Shownu, was one thing, but the others was another, more difficult challenge.

✷

It was quiet for a few days, but it wasn’t peaceful. He was expecting some kinda news, he had to hear back from someone over his request. Everyday that went by just made him more anxious, and you were starting to notice. You didn’t know what was worrying Wonho, but it was worrying you too. When you saw him getting sad you’d try your best to cheer him up, not stopping until he could give you a smile. Then you understood his worry.

The sun had almost set when there was another knock at the door. You expected it to be Wonho’s friends from before, since no one else would come, or so you thought. You offered to get the door and ran over, although there were strangers on the other side, a lot of them. As you were about to run off and get Wonho you were snatched up and carried out of the house. You tried fighting, hitting the person who was holding you and screaming, screaming for Wonho.

“What the hell is going on!” When Wonho came running down he was held back, seeing you getting carried off. “Explain!”

“You know very well what is happening. The child is being taken to where it belongs.”

“I said I-”

“Yes, we are aware of your request, but this is not something that can be decided while the human is in your custody. You can return to the base to talk this out.”

“At least let me talk to her! Unless you want her screaming all the way.”

The leader gave a nod and Wonho rushed over to you, taking you out of the others hands. You held on tightly to him, crying into his shoulder. He rocked you gently, trying to calm you down, and thinking about his next words.

“Y/n… you need to go with these men for a while.”

“No! Why! I wanna stay with you.”

“I know, I know, but this is just for a little while.”

“Why! Are you giv-”

“No, never, this is just a temporary thing, I just need to get some paperwork in order and then you’ll come home okay, it’s just for a while.”

“You promise?”

“Yes, absolutely. You’ll be okay, just go with them for a little while.”

“Promise… you won’t leave me…”

“Or course not, just be a good girl while you’re away, okay?”

You nodded your head, Wonho gently putting you down. You followed one of the others to the car, glancing back at Wonho for assurance. You were scared but you trusted him.

✷

“I told you I wanted to keep her in my care indefinitely.”

“I heard you and relayed the message.” Shownu assured. “But did you seriously think they’d just accept that? No one knows what you get up to with that child.”

“I’m not hurting her.”

“They need to decide for themselves. Not everyone is gonna be kind to humans. Besides, they don’t think you’re serious, or that it’s a good idea.”

“I want to see her.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“She’ll get scared.”

“She already is, but she hasn’t been trouble. They aren’t going to let you see her. Tomorrow you can give your speech and convince them, until then, patience. You need a proper game plan because no one is leaning into the idea of you keeping a pet human.”

“I-”

“Dismissed. I have other matters that need my attention right now.”

Wonho stepped out of the office. He was quite ready to curse out his superior but a friend was nearby.

“He’s on your side you know.” Hyungwon said. “Or at least I am.”

“You are?”

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Wonho followed the other, having no clue as to where they were going. Regardless he was curious to know more about Hyungwon’s little confession.

“Were you a pet?”

“Me? No, I worked in law enforcement…”

“I was a pet. This lovely girl got me as a birthday gift, she adored me.” Hyungwon began. “She loved me very much, played with me everyday. She taught me to read and write and talk properly. I was truly her best friend, and she always looked after me.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was… until all the riots began.”

“Let me guess, things got complicated.”

“Indeed. She became worried about leaving me at home with her parents. She knew I wouldn’t hurt her or her family, but the grown ups didn’t. One day, while she was out, her parents called animal control, said I had gone feral. It was a lie, everyone knew, they just wanted me gone. She came home early, just as I was being dragged out. She begged her parents to let me stay, that I wasn’t any trouble. They hit her, called her stupid for loving a mutt. They gifted me to her, they had the paperwork, and they could send me away. She was crying on the pavement, begging with a busted lip. As her father reached to hit her again I broke free and attacked him, nearly killed him too. Of course now there were very solid reasons for me to be taken, and that… that was the last I saw of her… I always wonder… what happened… if she survived all this…”

“You really care about her.”

“I do, which is why I want you to win this.”

“Huh?”

“I’d like to find her… and take care of her myself. It’s the least I can do after everything she’s done for me.”

“I see. You want something out of all this.”

“I just want to know she’s alright… we’re here.”

“Where?”

“She’s made friends with the other kids.”

“Hm.”

The two had stopped at a glass panel, and Wonho could see you on the other side. You were with other kids, playing around, smiling. At least now he could be sure you were doing well. The possibility of not taking you back home was there but he was determined. He didn’t want to leave you here for so long.

✷

“You want to… adopt her?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Wonho stood before a council of higher ups. They already had knowledge of him taking you before, but that had been temporary. Now he needed to make his case to keep you.

“She was recovered from the battlefield. She witnessed horrible things, she fears both humans and hybrids, but not me. We’ve spent months together now, she trusts me, she’s comfortable with me, I don’t think she’ll do well at a care center.”

“Still. You wish to do to humans what they did to us?”

“Not all humans fought in the war, not all fought willingly. I’m not asking for humans to be pets, I’m just asking y/n stay in my care, for her own sake.”

“And what if she doesn’t agree?”

“You’ve spoken to her haven’t you? She likes my company.”

“Indeed, and we have nothing but your word that you’ll care for her?”

“You’ve had the last few months to determine that. She was brought back here unharmed, she didn’t want to leave my… her home.”

“So you intend to look after her for the rest of her life?”

“Yes. I will take full responsibility for her. If you want to be more poetic I’ll sign adoption papers, you come check on her yearly, monthly, weekly, whatever you chose, I just want her home. Please.”

Waiting around for an answer was the worse part. He didn’t want to leave you, not after his promise. He wound up in Shownu’s office, the other trying to keep him company and calm his nerves.

“Everything will be fine.”

“You say that cause you got no stakes in this.”

“I do. I’m quite certain if you don’t get your way there will be a mutiny.”

“I-”

“Don’t pretend like you wouldn’t.”

“I really… wouldn’t… I’ve been enough trouble for you as is, I don’t want to add to it.”

“Let’s hope we don’t have to put your words to the test.”

When another walked in Wonho quickly stood, but they paid him no mind. They merely handed Shownu some papers, waiting for him to examine them and sign off. It was just something else, so Wonho sat back down, back to anxious waiting. After a while Shownu signed something and handed some papers back over. It wasn’t until the two were alone again that he spoke.

“Here.” Shownu held up some papers. “You need to read and sign this.”

“What?”

Wonho grabbed the papers, looking down in awe. He recognized the forms, adoption papers, except he wasn’t the one being adopted this time.

“For real?”

“Yes. Read that over, sign where necessary. I’ll visit monthly to check on her and report back.”

“Really!”

“Yes, really. Stop wasting time, the sooner you sign those papers the sooner you get out of my face.”

Wonho skimmed over most of the paper, he knew what they were about, and signed where he needed to. Shownu double checked them before letting him go off to collect you. Thanks to Hyungwon he knew where to go, and at the time you were apparently napping. He didn’t want to wake you, but at the same time he knew you’d love to go home. He was careful in picking you up, getting you into the car and making sure you were comfy for the ride.

✷

“Hm…”

The light shaking of the ground began to stir you awake. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes, trying to move only to be held back, that’s when you noticed the seatbelt. As your senses came back you looked around, realizing you were in a car, and then seeing Wonho.

“Wonho!”

“Hey, I thought you were sleeping. I was driving slow so I wouldn’t wake you.”

“Are we going home?”

“Yes.”

“Really!”

“Yes, I promised, remember.”

“I know… but I was worried…”

“You didn’t think I’d bring you back?”

“It’s not that… I know you want me, but other people… not so much.”

“It all worked out, so don’t worry, you and me, we’re not going anywhere.”

The house certainly came alive in a way Wonho never could have expected. Having you around was the best thing in his life. His friends came by more often, and a bit to his surprise, a month after he adopted you, the idea was circulated amongst all hybrids, about taking in humans. Of course not everyone was on board but the idea was there and it moved forward. From there, adoption centers began to pop up, and the hatred of humans began to die down, and a new way of life was coming to light.

Wonho was glad to see that hybrid and human relations were getting better, and that he kinda helped with that. Since human adoption was becoming more of a thing, those in two were much more welcoming and open to you, so it was easier to be around them. You became friends with them too, and then the other humans in town that began to pop up. You were going to be okay, you were going to be happy, and Wonho wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
